


Loki's Nightmare

by MaryJ



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has returned Loki to Asgard. Loki begins to struggle with nightmares and Thor is the only one who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Nightmare

Thor and Loki arrived on the broken edge of the Bifrost. Loki glanced up at Thor whom stared back with a harsh glare, Loki narrowed his eyes in return trying to mask the fear he felt. His mind raced with different scenarios of what would happen to him each one worse than the one before. After a moment Thor dropped his glare and sighed, Loki looked away to the rainbow beneath his feet. Thor grabbed his upper arm, dragging Loki as he walked towards the town keeping a tight hold on both Loki and Mjolnir. Loki tried to ignore the burning from the pain as Thor dug his fingers in painfully. Thor stopped walking just before entering the town, Loki looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Frigga standing there anger written across her face, his attention turned to the dagger she held in her hand. She stepped forwards grabbed the chain the linked the cuffs and used the dagger to break it. Loki watched as the cuffs cracked and broke off. Loki reached and unclipped the muzzle, the two watched as it fell into his hands and expected a snarky comment but nothing came, instead Loki rubbed his hand along his jaw where the muzzle had bit into the skin. He licked his lips and looked at his mother. Instantly she slapped him shocking both Thor and Loki, leaving a stinging red hand mark across Loki’s cheek.

“We thought you dead.” Loki smiled slightly.

“Yes, Thor said.” Frigga pulled Loki into a tight hug and smiled when he returned it with the same eagerness. Thor watched them with a small smile, pleased his mother was happy and his brother was home. Thor was still angry at Loki but he knew that the anger wouldn't last long, it never did. He loved his brother and always would no matter what happens. Frigga pulled away and stood between her two grown sons, she linked her arms through both of theirs. The three walked through the town and to the palace, many stopped what they were doing to bow, some just to stare and others to mutter earning glares from Loki.

When they arrived at the palace Thor and Frigga were called into the throne room, Loki was about to head to his chambers when he heard his name spoken and stopped just outside the large doors.

“I still do not understand why you are trusting Loki. Or why I am allowing him to return as Asgards prince. That vile creature should be locked up, or better yet killed.” Odin’s harsh voice rang though Loki’s ears. He was finally getting the truth of how Odin felt, still at the same time it hurt him to hear it.

“He is still our son, regardless of his true heritage or what he has done.”

“All he did was for the throne.”

“Father-“ Thor went to speak but was cut off by Frigga.

“It was his birthright.”

“His birthright was to die.” The second the words hit Loki something inside him snap. He felt his blood boil.

“That is still your son you speak about. He may have done things wrong but he only ever did anything to try and impress you. So you could see him in the light just once and instead you placed him in Thor’s shadow.” Frigga hissed. “That is the same reason I chose to teach him. Everything he did was never good enough for you.” Thor looked towards Loki and saw him walking towards them .

“If I should be dead, if it was my birthright-“

“ Loki…”

“Rectify your mistake and strike me down while I stand here. Make the people of Asgard tell tales of the king who killed his own son.” Odin and Loki stared at each other. Loki shook his head slightly, he turned away and left.

 Loki’s chambers were still the same as before his fall, in his private study a book lay open on the desk, pieces of parchment were scattered around on the desk, on the floor and on another table. Piles of books were stacked on the floor next to a full bookcase. Everything in the room had been gathering a thick layer of dust. His large bed was made, with dust gathering on the bedside table and the book that lay on one of the pillows. His large wardrobe was untouched the clothes folded or hanging. Loki smiled to himself, it felt good to be back where he was truly comfortable. He turned and returned to the private study. He picked up the book that lay on the desk and put it on a pile. He grabbed another, running his fingers over the spine, his fingers getting covered by thick dust. He picked a book up and placed it on the desk, took a seat and began to read. Since his fall he was unable to have time to himself and do what he loved. Loki leant over the book, his eyes followed the words along the old pages, smiling to himself as he did so, enjoying to peace with only the sound of pages being turned. Loki heard the door to the main chamber open and looked up as his study door opened. Thor stood in the doorway staring at Loki.

“Yes come in Thor.”

“Sorry…” Loki leant back on his seat.

 “What do you want?”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes fine, why would I not?” Thor looked slightly confused.

“You heard what father said…”

“You say that like I should care.” Thor stared at Loki in disbelief, he watched as Loki looked at the book and turned the page then look up when he realizes Thor is not leaving.

“There is a feast tonight…”

“Yes, there always was when you return. I will not attend.”

“Mother has asked if you will…”

“Well then you can tell her I will not attend then.”

“Why?”

“I wish to spend time alone.”

“But mother has asked.”

“And I do not wish to attend. I wish to be alone.”

“Did you not have enough of that when you fell?” Thor hissed annoyed that Loki would not do as his mother asked when she was the one that has protected Loki. Thor watched as the whole of Loki’s body tensed.

“Go, tell mother I will not attend.” Loki hissed. Thor didn’t move he just stared at Loki. Thor heard an annoyed growl from Loki and watched as he flicked his wrist. The next thing Thor knew what the doors to Loki’s main chambers. Thor tried to open them to find out they were sealed shut. Thor sighed and rested his head against the wooden door and closed his eyes.

During the night Thor was woken by a shrill cry. He headed towards his chamber door and saw a group of guards running past. He questioned one whom simply said he didn’t know what the cry was and told Thor that they would handle it so he could go back to sleep. Thor watched him hurry off and turned back into his chamber and then remembered about Loki. He smiled to himself, his brother was home even if things were a little different than before he was still happy.  He lay on the bed under the furs he had taken from a beast and closed his eye softly waiting for sleep to take him…

 

Thor woke the following morning and headed to get breakfast. He was unsurprised by Loki’s absence, he greeted his mother and father. While eating no one bought up the scream from the night before nor did they bring up Loki. Thor noticed that Frigga still looked angry. Once he had finished Frigga asked Thor to take some food to Loki’s chambers. Of course Thor complied and gathered some food which he knew Loki liked. He walked into Loki’s chambers, Loki leaning on the window looking out, he wore only soft, loose black bottoms, his hair was still knotty and curly obviously just woken up Thor thought to himself and smiled then his eyes fell upon red scars on his bare back, he stared at them for a moment not sure if he should question Loki about them.

“I asked you to remember to knock.” Loki muttered turning to look at Thor and leant against the windowsill. 

“Mother asked me to bring you some food.” Thor muttered looking at the small pile on the plate. Loki motioned to the bedside table and Thor placed it down.

“Did she instruct you to stay to make sure I eat?”

“No…”

“Good, you can leave then.”

“Did you sleep well?”  For a moment Loki looked deep in thought then nodded.

“Did you hear that scream?” Thor could have sworn he saw Loki tense slightly, Loki walked across the room and picked up a red apple, he tossed it up and caught it.

“I did not.”

“You were always a light sleeper and if it woke me I was almost certain it woke you…” Thor muttered.  Thor watched as Loki to a bite of the apple, Loki looked like there was something on his mind.

“Are you well Loki?”

“I am.”

“Then what is on your mind?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.”  Loki took another bite of the apple. “Is that all or is there something else?”

“Why are you in such a hurry to get me out of here?”

“Have you forgotten  I prefer my own company? Now if you’ll excuse me I am going to have a bath.” Thor watched as Loki walked into his private bath chambers with the apple in his hand and close the door taking another bite. Thor sighed and turned to leave.

Thor stood in the gardens, glanced up and spotted Loki walking along the hall he was dressed in his usual leather with his hair slick back, he glanced out to the garden his eyes locked with Thor for a less than a second before he looked ahead and walked out of Thor’s view. He had a good idea where his brother was going and knew that he would be in there most of the day, if not all of it. He hoped that Loki would attend either lunch or dinner but knew that there was a slim chance of that happening. He just wanted things to go back as they were, when Loki and himself got along and did not argue every day, when they would spend time together just talking. Thor hated the fact he and Loki had grown so far apart, but both of them had gone their own way.

Loki opened the large doors to the library taking in the smell of the old books and smiled to himself. As he walked past the bookshelves he ran his fingers over to spines feeling each as he passed. He grabbed a book and headed towards a flight of stairs, he didn’t go up instead he sat on the windowsill in the sunlight, one of his legs straight the other handing down. He leant back and began to read the book in the glow of the sun.

When the sun was setting Thor decided to go and ask if Loki would join him and Frigga for dinner. When he walked in the library he headed straight to where he knew Loki would be. He peaked around from behind a pillar. Loki had a closed book on his lap and was looking out to the setting sun making him look like he was glowing. Thor didn’t move for a moment, Loki probably knew he was there already anyway. He watched Loki sigh and look down at his lap. He looked sad. Thor watched as he rubbed just under his eye. Thor stepped back making Loki’s head shoot up his face straight with no emotion. He looked at the pillar where Thor hid and glared.

“Show yourself.”

“I am sorry, I did not mean to disturb you.” Thor muttered stepping out and into Loki’s view.

“What reason have you come for then?”

“To ask if you are joining us for dinner tonight.” Loki looked thoughtful for a moment but shook his head.

“No I do not think I will.” Thor sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Very well. I will bring you something later.”

“Do not.” Thor turned and left the library.

True to his word Thor returned to Loki’s chambers with a selection of food. He entered and saw Loki sitting cross legged on his bed staring towards him but seemingly lost in his thoughts. Thor stared at him for a moment before walking closer to him and placing the plate on a bedside table, glancing over to the plate from this morning. Loki was still lost in his mind so Thor placed a hand softly onto his upper arm causing Loki to flinch still he didn’t look to Thor.

“Loki?” Thor asked snapping Loki out of his thoughts. Loki looked at Thor then to the bedside table.

“I told you not to and to knock.” Loki muttered and looked away.

“Brother are you well?”

“Yes, now will you stop asking. It is getting on my nerves.”

“I am sorry… I just wish to make sure, I still care.”

“And yet if it was not for mother you would have condemned me to the dungeon.” Thor stared at Loki for a moment unable to think of a reply, because it was true he would not have fought his father on the decition, so instead he sat on the bed.

“Loki look at me.” Thor muttered. Loki ignored him so Thor turned Loki’s head to look at him. Under his gentle touch he felt Loki’s jaw tighten.

“I care for you, I always will.” Loki could feel Thor’s breath on his lips, his eyes flicked down to Thor lips then back to his eyes. They two sat there for a moment neither moving nor speaking just staring at each other. Loki looked away quickly. Thor’s hand fell from his cheek.

“Go, I wish for an early night.” Loki muttered. Thor sighed and stood.

“I will see you in the morning then brother. Sleep well.” Loki watched Thor leave the room. His mind wondered again, into the horrid memories of what he would rather forget. Thor had seemed to make him forget even if it was only for a moment but Loki couldn’t have Thor near him otherwise his heart would act…

Thor lay awake on his bed unsure of the time and lost in his thoughts. The only thing on his mind was Loki and all he could think about was how sad his eyes looked. Thor wanted Loki to talk to him so he could help. He had to try, it was what a big brother should do and yet Thor knew Loki would push him away, Loki always pushed him away. Thor put his hands over his face and sighed. He sat upright when he heard a loud cry. It was the exact one as the night before this time Thor didn’t hear any footsteps. He stood and walked out of his room. Looking both ways no one was in his sight. So he headed towards where the scream came from hoping to find out what it was or the reason but his search was futile unless there was another scream. He turned and headed back to his room, he soon realized that he was by Loki’s chambers. He reached for the door but quickly moved his hand away and knocked. When there was no reply he tried to open the door but it was locked.  Thor knocked louder.

“What reason do you have for waking me?!” Loki yelled.

“Loki are you well?” Thor called.

“What?” Loki muttered quietly Thor struggled to hear. “Thor what do you want?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well go and try. I am not in the mood to entertain nightly visitors.” Loki hissed.

“I heard the scream again, I wished to make sure you were okay?”

“I am, now go back to your chamber and sleep.” Loki hissed.  Thor headed back to his room not wanting to annoy Loki anymore.

 

A month passed, Loki still refused to attend a meal with his family and he hid himself away in his bathing chambers when Thor would bring him something to eat and drink only leaving when Thor was gone. Thor had only seen Loki’s shadow, he would seek him in the library but Thor could never find him. During the nights the screams still rang through the palace with an odd couple of days when there was nothing or the rare time during the day. Thor would always try and find out what they were but with no luck. Everyone else seemed to ignore them.

Loki peered round his chamber door hoping that no one was nearby and that his walk to the library would not be interrupted. He left his chamber locking the door behind him and headed towards the library. All he had done over the last month was read, study anything he could and practice magic, all while hiding from everyone. Thor continually bought Loki food, when he did so Loki would hide in his private bath chambers only exiting when Thor left. He walked quickly down the halls hoping to avoid anyone but he was unlucky and heard Thor calling his name. He sped up his pace, knowing he wouldn’t lose Thor but hoping Thor would leave him be. He heard Thor’s heavy footsteps close behind him. Loki ignored Thor calling him but soon stopped when Thor grabbed his wrist.

“Did you not hear me?”

“I chose to ignore it.” Loki muttered looking at Thor and instantly regretting it. Thor smile fell as he looked over Loki’s face. The worry in his eyes made Loki both sad and angry.

“You look tired…”

“I can assure you I am fine. Was there something you wanted?”

“I wanted to know you were okay, you have been hiding away and we had not really spoken in a month.”

“Yes, well we didn’t speak for over a year and a half, so it’s hardly that long since we spoke.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you hiding away?”

“Thor, we grew up together, you know I prefer my own company these days.”

“You had time on your own when you fell. How can you want more?” Thor could see and feel Loki tense up.

“What is it you want Thor?”

“You to be you again or at least spend time with us.”

“Neither are going to happen.”

“If it is because of father then-“

“He is not my father!” Loki hissed. Thor looked taken aback.

“Then is Frigga not your mother.” Loki paused for a moment, fighting himself, he looked at Thor dead in the eyes and shook his head.

“She is not.” Thor stared at Loki in disbelieve that was soon replaced by anger. He tightened his hold on Loki’s wrist and glared at him.

“Why do you hate them?”

“I do not hate Frigga. Do remember though, your father bought me up in your shadow, raising me to be a king when he knew all along he could not have a Jotunn sitting on Asgards throne. He knew what I was from the very start, he had a plan for me. He raised me to hate my own kind, he raised me alongside a brother who wanted to slaughter every last one and you’re asking me why I hate him.” Loki pulled his wrist from Thor’s grip and continued to his destination.

In the evening Thor took Loki some food as he had been over the last month but something was different this time. He opened the door and saw Loki lying on his bed asleep clutching the sheets in his hands, his face twisted in discomfort. Thor put the plate down and watched Loki for a moment. He watched as Loki’s chest rose and fell quickly, his muscles tense. Loki was shaking slightly and sweating. Thor reached out to shake him awake but Loki suddenly shot into a sitting position with a scream, gasping for air with tears falling from his eyes and shaking. Thor placed a hand softly on Loki’s shoulder, he flinched and scrambled to get away , falling onto the floor and cowering against the wall keeping his eyes off Thor.

“Loki?” Thor asked and walked around to Loki, he crouched down in front of him, concern written across his face.

“No… P-p-please d-d-don’t!” Thor reached for Loki his fingers barley brushing his skin. “No!” he screamed trying to move back.

“Loki it’s me…” Thor whispered and placed a hand on the side of his neck. Thor could see Loki snap out of his daze with the familiar gesture. His eyes were wide as he stared at Thor still shaking with tears rolling down his cheek. Loki closed his eyes and sighed. When his eyes opened again his eyes were in a hard glare.

“Go, now.” Loki muttered.

“No, I am not going to leave you after what I just saw.”

“Thor I do not want you here.”

“Well you are not going to get rid of me. Come, get off the floor.” Thor stood and pulled Loki up. Loki sat on the bed, Thor sat next to him.

“So the screams I hear are yours.”

“Get out.”

“That is why you look tired.”

“I will not discuss this.”

“You can’t sleep.”

“Get out!”

“Is that why you are hiding yourself away?”

“What do you want me to say Thor? I can’t sleep, I haven’t had a full night’s sleep in over a year.”

“I want you to trust me and talk to me.”

“Well then you may as well leave now.”

“I am not going to do that…” Loki shrugged his shoulders and reached over to the plate, he sat cross-legged with the plate in his lap. Thor watched as Loki ate slowly.

“I will not discuss the reasons I cannot sleep.”

“Fine, but I am not leaving you alone tonight.” Loki opened his mouth to object but Thor cut him off. “I saw how you got and I can snap you out of it.” Loki sighed and reluctantly nodded he probably wouldn’t sleep tonight anyway. Loki watched as Thor stood and walked to the door and left. Loki debated whether or not to seal the door but decided not to it would cause issues. Thor returned a short while later with something to sleep in and a pitcher of wine with two goblets.

After a couple of hours Loki sat waving his hands around, with a full goblet of wine, talking to Thor freely nothing really on his mind. Thor was smiling as he watched Loki talk, somehow they had started to talk about magic and now Loki was ranting on about how useful it was. Thor couldn’t help but notice the genuine smile Loki had plaster across his face and the joy in his eyes. Thor couldn’t help but to remember back to when they were children, sleeping in each other’s chambers playing and talking until late in the night when one of them would fall asleep, the other soon after… Thor looked back at Loki whom was still talking.

“-But you know it is a gift! I am quite literally capable of anything.” Loki finished speaking and took a sip of his wine that had managed to all stay in the goblet.

“What have you been dreaming about?” Loki’s smiled fell and he looked at the goblet.

“I told you I would not discuss why I cannot sleep. You agreed when you said that you were not going to leave me tonight.”

“I only wish to understand.”

“Well you wouldn’t be able to, therefore stop asking me.” Thor stared at Loki and sighed.

“I am sorry.”

“You are incapable of not worrying. I understand but when you see me as I am you wish to help, but you cannot. Nothing can or will help me.”

“I could try.”

“Nothing will work. I have tried, I even tried to suppress my memories to no avail.”

“What is it?” Thor asked, Loki shook his head.

“It is getting late, you should sleep.”

“You should try too.”

“Yes, I suppose. I am going to change, you go into the bathing chamber to change.” Thor nodded and headed into the bath chambers. Loki put the goblet down and stood and changed into soft loose bottoms. He took his tunic off and ran a hand through his hair. Loki lay down and pulled the furs over himself. Thor came out of the bath chambers much the same as Loki, Thor was only in loose bottoms. Loki stared at Thor and sighed, he moved the covers inviting Thor to lie down, so he did. Thor looked over to Loki who had his back to him. Thor smiled slightly as memories flooded back. He listened to Loki’s breathing for a moment before closing his eyes and drifting asleep.

C4

_Loki was on his knees, he struggled against the chains that bound him to the floor. He heard the creatures laughing, he looked up into the darkness glaring harshly at nothing. He heard one of the creatures walk towards him, he watched as the creature came into his view. The creature was smiling, its teeth blinding in the darkness. Loki tried not to show the fear he felt but couldn’t stop the shaking. If he could, even if he got once chance before being killed he would slaughter this one. Loki growled and struggled. The creature laughed at him. It walked off only to return with a lit candle. The creature held the fire of the lit candle by Loki’s jaw, Loki tried to get away from the flame knowing what was coming. He shook his head and looked to the creature fear in his eyes. The creature smiled and moved the candle so the flame was on Loki’s cheek. Loki screamed out in pain and tried to move away to escape the pain. The creature moved the candle away._

_“We know what you are.” The creature spoke with a smirk, moving the flame against Loki’s skin causing him to scream out again. After hours of torture with the candle the creature walk away, Loki thought he was in the clear for at least the rest of the day but only a short time passed before the creature returned, this time with a red hot metal rod._

_“Please!” Loki screamed as the creature stood in front of him. Before Loki realized a large hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck fully. Loki watched as the creature with the metal rod stepped closer. Loki struggled, a futile attempt at getting away from what was to come. Suddenly he screamed as the chains around his wrists began to burn his flesh. Within seconds the metal was pressed against his throat, burning the flesh his nose filling with the putrid sent. The creatures laughed as Loki screamed and tried to get away from the excruciating pain._

Loki jumped awake, his hand flying to his throat to inspect the damage that wasn’t there after a moment he inspected his wrists in the darkness and closed his eyes trying to calm his breathing but getting flashbacks. He opened his eyes and glanced around in the darkness. A quiet groan from beside him made him panic and his head flick round to stare at whoever made the noise expecting one of those ugly creatures. Loki breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was safe. He put his head in his hands and attempted to calm himself. He jumped slightly when an arm wrapped around him, allowing himself to be pulled into a hug, he cried into Thor’s bare chest while Thor rubbed his back softly trying to calm Loki. Loki moved away from Thor and rubbed his eyes.

“I apologise for waking you.” Loki muttered his voice shaky as though he was about to being crying again. Thor sat up and looked at him.

“It is not a problem that is why I stayed with you.” Loki chuckled slightly.

“Just like old times… You helping me calm down after a nightmare.” Thor smiled slightly at the memory.

“May I ask what this one was about?” Loki sighed.

“Burning flesh.”

“Care to explain?”

“Not really.” Loki muttered lying back down, Thor copied him.

“Okay, do you think you can get back to sleep?” Loki shrugged his shoulders.

“I will try.” Thor closed his eyes and soon drifted off. Loki on the other hand lay awake unable to close his eyes without seeing the creatures. Loki sighed and moved closer to Thor and smiled to himself as an arm wrapped around him protectively. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

Thor’s eyes opened as the soft morning sunlight fell across his face, he felt a slight weight on his chest and glanced down to see Loki snuggled up next to him, with his head on Thor’s chest. Thor smiled slightly. Loki’s face was hidden by his bed hair but Thor could see he was sleeping somewhat peacefully. He could hear Loki’s steady deep breathing. Thor ran his hand through Loki’s hair gently trying not to get caught in any knots. Thor’s attention was bought to the chamber doors as they opened slightly and Frigga stepped in. She smiled softly at Thor.

“He has not been sleeping well…”

“I know. I heard his screams, but he refused to talk to me. Try and stay close to him now that you have got through his wall. Do not push him for answers just be there.” Frigga turned to leave. “He cares for you Thor, he cares for all of us.” She muttered and then left shutting the door quietly. Thor couldn’t help the small hiss of pain as Loki dug his nails into his skin, Thor felt Loki move slightly and watched as his eyes flickered open. Thor smiled down at him, Loki closed his eyes and sighed, his eyes shot open and he sat up.

“What is wrong?”

“Nothing…” Thor sat up and stared at him.

“Do you want to talk about your dream?”

“I already said no.” Loki muttered and stood up. Thor watched as he walked into the bath chambers.

“Do not be here when I return.” He hissed before the door slammed shut. Thor watched the door shocked at Loki little outburst. It would be unwise to ignore Loki’s warning but Thor didn’t move. He sat in the bed watching the door, waiting for Loki to come back out. He didn’t care that Loki would yell at him he knew Loki could use someone to look after him even though he would never admit it. So Thor waited and waited without a movement.

Loki walked out of the bath chambers almost an hour later, he was dry and dressed. Thor watched as he walked into his private study, after a moment followed him in.

“I told you to go.”

“I know but I said I would not leave.”

“You served your promise. You stayed last night, you can go now.” Loki muttered sitting at his desk.

“Aye, but I still stand by it. If you wish for me to go I will but I will also be back again tonight and every night until your dreams stop.”

“Leave me and do not return.”

“I will bring you some food.”

“I said do not return.” Loki yelled as Thor left the chambers. Loki closed his eyes and sighed, last night was not normal: He would never be able to get back to sleep after a nightmare or he would have another but Thor’s warmth made him drift off into a peaceful sleep. He didn’t understand why it seem Thor was the one who could get rid of the nightmares but even worse give him good dreams, dreams that made him happy, dreams that he knew were wrong but loved them so. He screamed, it was either nightmares or allow Thor to stay with him. Loki wanted neither, the nightmares would ruin him and Thor being with him, his desire appears in his dreams and he could not risk Thor finding out because the hate Thor would feel, that would ruin him. He didn’t know what to do, what path to chose. He wished the nightmares would just stop but he knew the creatures would not allow it. Thor appeared again and smiled at Loki.

“I will have a bed bought in so we need not share.”

“You will not be in my chambers any longer. You are unwelcome.”

“I may be but I am staying Loki. So stop trying to push me away. You tried remember? It didn’t work.”

“It almost did.” Loki sighed under his breath so Thor could not hear. “Do you not have a mindless act you should be performing?” Thor sighed and turned away.

“I will be back after night fall, see you soon.”With that Thor turned and left. Loki glared at the door, sighed and started to read about a few sleeping spells.

 

During the day two servants bought in a small single bed for Thor. Loki chose not to fight it because he knew that Thor would stay in his room even if they have to share a bed and it would be better if they didn’t. Thor returned just after the sun set. He glanced at the book Loki was reading.

“Have you been reading all day?”

“Yes and I still would be if you did not interrupt.” Thor grabbed the book.

“Searching for a spell to help with your dreams?”

“Yes.”

“Have you been successful?”

“If I had been I would either be asleep or worked on keeping you from brothering me.”

“How hard can it be to find a spell to help you sleep?”

“I do not need one to help me sleep. I need to get rid of the nightmares.” Loki stared at Thor, Thor glanced over to him.

“What?” Loki smiled slightly.

“It is an odd sight, seeing you read.”

“Well is seemed to make you smile.” Thor smiled softly. Thor followed Loki into the main chambers and watched as he sat on the bed. Thor continued to scan through the book. Loki just watched. Thor sat on the small bed that would be his for the close future. He placed the book on the bed side table and stared at Loki.

“Do you mind if I take a bath?”

“Go ahead.” Loki watched Thor enter the bathing chambers and stood and began to undress. Thor glanced in the mirror, the door was open a crack and he could see Loki. He had his back to the door and was completely naked. Thor swallowed a small lump that had formed in his throat and looked away shaking his head slightly. When he was clean he left the bathing chamber and saw Loki lying asleep. A couple strands of hair fell over his pale face, he was breathing through his nose. His eyes were closed softly. Thor placed his hand softly onto Loki’s cheek.

“I wish you would talk to me. Maybe then I could begin to help you.” Thor smiled when Loki seemed to push into his hand slightly. He sighed and climbed into the other bed.

_“I wish you would talk to me. Maybe then I could begin to help you.” Thor muttered with his hand cupping Loki’s cheek. Loki looked up to him and moved his hand over Thor’s, he leant into Thor’s hand and sighed._

_“I wish I could tell you.”_

_“Then why do you not?”_

_“You would not begin to understand.”_

_“I could try, I could help.” Loki stared at Thor, tears fell slowly down his face which Thor rubbed away. Loki watched as Thor’s hand began to fade away. Loki looked at Thor pleading, he didn’t want to be alone with these creatures…_

_“No… Thor…” He reached out to touch Thor but could only watch as Thor turned to a dark dust in front of his very eyes. He heard them laughing, taunting him. Loki looked up to them still from his position on the floor, tears falling from his eyes. His eyes were wide and red as he cried waiting for them to do something, but they didn’t. They just stood laughing… Laughing at him. He looked back down at the dust._

_“I need you… Thor, I need you.” Loki whispered . Loki was powerless, he couldn’t fight back, he needed Thor to save him._

_“Agree to our offer and this will end.” Loki said nothing continuing to stare blindly at the floor. “Agree and we shall not harm those you love. Your mother…” Loki looked up at the creature. “Thor.” Loki opened his mouth but closed it quickly. “If he interferes with our plan, you will be the one to destroy him. We shall not lay a hand on your love.” Still Loki shook his head. They ripped the cloth from Loki’s torso._

_“Are you certain?” Loki didn’t reply. The dark room were filled with shrill cries as a branding iron was pressed to his chest and back, over and over._

Loki’s eyes flew open seeing nothing but the darkness of the room, he was breathing hard, his heart racing, tears falling. He felt the bed sink then was pulled into a gentle hug. He held onto Thor not wanting to let go. He couldn’t, he needed him more than ever. Thor ran his hand through Loki’s hair and felt Loki’s nail’s dig into the flesh. Loki sat up.

“Sorry for waking you…” Loki muttered.

“Are you okay for me to return to my bed?” Thor moved to go but Loki grabbed him and pulled him back.

“Stay.” Loki muttered. Thor smiled slightly, hiding it from Loki. He lay down on the bed next to Loki. Loki snuggled in closer to Thor who wrapped a protective arm around him.

“Loki, please talk to me.”

“I wasn’t alone when I fell…” Loki paused for a moment.

“What else?”

“I- That is all…” Thor could tell there was something else but he didn’t know what and didn’t want to push, Loki had to tell him in his own time. He glanced down at Loki. Loki was beginning to trust him. Hopefully soon he would tell him the full story of what happened.

“Try and get some sleep.” Thor muttered. Loki closed his eye and sighed. Thor watched him through the darkness…

_“Loki, wake up.” A voice whispered in his ear. “Loki.” The voice called again in a sing-song voice. Loki kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady trying to drown out the voice and get more sleep. “Loki, it’s after midday.”_

_“Go away.” Loki muttered burying himself deeper into the bed. He heard the voice chuckle and felt a soft hand move a strand of hair, still he refused to open his eyes._

_“Do you plan on staying in bed all day?” Loki made an ‘Mmmm’ sound. Yes, staying in bed all day is a good idea. He felt the warm furs pulled away from him, leaving him complexly exposed. Loki felt the bed shift. Seconds later a soft kiss was pressed to his lips. His hands moved to his head and tangled in his hair trying to keep him close. He pulled back, Loki’s hands staying knotted in his hair and stared at Loki, watching as his eye slowly opened. Loki stared into the bright blue eyes._

_“I’m still not moving.” Thor shook his head with a slight smile. Thor leant down again and kissed him, this time slipping his tongue between Loki’s lips, Loki pulled him down closer deepening the kiss. Thor’s tongue ran over the top of Loki’s mouth, he gasped when Loki dug his nails into his scalp. Loki felt Thor moving so he was on his hands and knees over him, the kiss remained unbroken. Loki tugged Thor’s hair slightly. Thor pulled away, straddling Loki and smiled down at him. Loki had a hunger in his eyes that Thor loved to see. Loki bit his lips slightly as he took in the sight. Thor didn’t have a tunic on and was covered in dry dirt and sweat. Thor could tell exactly what he was thinking as his eyes traced his torso, Thor smirked._

_“Do you do this on purpose?”_

_“Of course I do, because I know you love it.” Thor smiled. Thor kissed Loki, after a moment Loki surprised Thor by managing to roll so Thor was lying down and Loki was over him. Thor watched as Loki began to undo the ties on his trousers and pull them down. Loki ran his hands over Thor’s inner thigh and cupped his balls. Loki watched Thor as Loki wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly began to stroke him. Thor kept his eyes on Loki whom licked the shaft and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Thor moved one of his hands into Loki’s ebony locks. Loki continued to look at Thor as he took more of him into his mouth and Thor’s eyes slipped shut. Loki bobbed his head up and down, sucking as he did so. Thor moaned and tightened his grip on Loki’s hair. Thor felt Loki moan around him, he opened his eyes to see that Loki was fingering himself, in time with the movement of his head. Thor bit his lip watching. Loki opened looked at Thor as he removed his fingers and sat up. Thor was about to sit up to pull Loki into a kiss when he was pushed back down. Loki repositioned himself, over Thor’s erection without looking away from Thor he lined Thor up with his hole and slowly sunk down biting his lip. Loki began to lift himself and drop. Thor thrust up, throwing his head back as Loki rolled his hips, Thor thrust when Loki dropped down. Thor struggled to keep his eyes open but forced himself to, he wanted to see Loki, see how his body moved and his face as he was moaning Thor’s name. Loki’s mouth hung open as he rocked his hips, moans passing through. His back was arched, his head thrown back. Thor held onto the sheets tightly his eyes slipping shut again._

_“Thor…” Loki gasped as Thor thrust into Loki… He forced his eyes open and saw Loki had begun to stroke himself. Loki looked at Thor with a smirk, his body tensed, Thor threw his head back and moaned Loki’s name. Loki continued to rock on Thor and soon spilled his seed over his hand and Thor’s stomach. He looked at Thor through his eye lashes with a small smile. Loki got off him and stood. He squeaked when Thor pulled him back._

_“I need to wash!” Loki whined._

_“Later, sleep now.”_

_“I thought you wanted me up?”_

_“Hush.” Thor muttered holding onto Loki. Loki lay his head on Thor his hand on his chest and closed his eyes. Suddenly the warmth of Thor and softness of the bed slowly disappeared, He didn’t want to open his eyes but he forced them open. He was lying on a dark cold floor alone. He slowly sat up and glanced around for something familiar to his eyes._

_“Thor!” He screamed. “Thor come back!” He cried but he never came. He heard footsteps and looked up, Loki tried to move back when he saw the dark eyes of the creature that stood with an unnerving smirk. Loki shook his head, no his mind was playing a trick on him, he had to be dreaming… That was real, Thor loved him… It was real… It was not a trick!_

 

Loki shot up and glanced around the dark room franticly. He was breathing hard, shaking and holding onto the furs tightly. He heard a door open, instantly scrambled out of the soft warm bed and to the corner of the room trying to hide himself. He saw the light of a small candle  walking closer and glide over the bed.

“Loki?” His voice asked. ‘This isn’t real… He’s not Thor.’ Loki thought to himself trying to stay as silent as possible. Thor walked closer and closer, still not seeing the scared pale body in the shadows. He watched as Thor lit another candle. That lit up the shadow Loki sat in.

“Loki?” He asked softly. Loki stared at him. “Are you okay?” He walked closer, Loki pushed back against the wall trying to get away.

“Get away from me!” Thor stopped walking and just stared at Loki. “Go! You’re not real! Why won’t you just leave me alone!” Loki screamed his put his hands over his head. Between his sobs he could hear Thor walking closer.

“Get away from me! You’re not Thor!” Loki cried… Loki covered his face sobbing. “I need Thor.” He whispered quietly. Thor stared at Loki a little shocked at him. Loki didn’t believe that he was Thor… He knelt down on the floor next to Loki and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt Loki pushing at him weakly trying to push him away.

“Loki, look at me… I am real.” Loki looked up and sobbed again, he wiped his eyes. Thor watched him.

“Why did you think I was not real?”

“It does not matter.” Loki muttered and looked way from Thor.

“Loki…”

“Leave me alone Thor.”

“What happened?”

“Go!”

“Why did you think I wasn’t real?”

“Stop questioning me! I am sick of all the endless questions you ask me that I cannot answer!” Loki screamed staring up at Thor. “Now leave me alone.”

“I heard you say you need me, yet you keep attempting to push me away… How can I help if you do not tell me what is wrong?”

“You cannot help! I do not need you.”

“Then why did you want me to lie next to you?” Loki stared at Thor.

“Leave Thor.”

“Talk to me.” Loki stared at Thor. Thor’s eyes were angry and it worried Loki, he had seen Thor angry before but something about this glare made Loki’s skin crawl.

“You seem to be the only one that gets rid of them while I sleep.”

“Then what is the problem? I will sleep with you and your dreams will be no more.”

“It will not work!”

“But it has.”

“ I cannot have you lying next to me for the rest of my life!”

“But Why?”

“I cannot allow myself to be dependent on you and I cannot stand to be around you!” Loki screamed. Thor stared at him.

“You said yourself, you need me. You called for me while you sleep, I heard you. You want me to help you but you won’t let me.”

“It is not that I will not let you. I can’t.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Thor please, I do not wish to argue.” Loki muttered. Thor could see Loki’s eyes filling with tears.

“Then please Loki…” Thor walked round and crouched down. He grabbed Loki’s hand and stared at him. “…Trust me, talk to me.” Loki stared at Thor, his finger twitched, he went to place his hand softly on Thor’s cheek but moved his hand back.

“I can’t.” Thor grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair, pulled it harshly. Loki gasped in pain…

“Thor…” Loki whimpered and closed his eyes. Thor growled, let go of Loki’s hair and stormed out of the room.  Loki watched as he left the study, leaving the door open and left the main chambers, slamming the door shut. Loki stared after him and breathed a sigh of relief. He worried that he would have to come clean about the dream…

Thor went to seek advice from his mother. He found her in the gardens, she smiled softly at him that slowly faded when she saw that he was angry.

“I asked him to talk to me.”

“I told you not to push.”

“He didn’t believe I was real. He thought I was someone, something else. He woke up from a bad dream, but he was sleeping  fine while I was there. I went to the toilet and then his nightmare came back.”

“Stay close to him when he is asleep or having a bad dream. You obviously help.”

“I want to understand what is going on in his mind but I have no way…” Frigga looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Go and talk to him. Apologise for the argument, once again do not push him. It will only make things worse.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing that matters at this time. Go and talk to him.”

When he returned a few hours later Loki was still in the corner, his eyes were closed, his face was pale and tear stained. He hugged his knees close trying to make himself small and hidden. Instantly Thor felt guilty and knelt down in front of Loki. He opened his eyes and started to cry again. Thor placed a hand on Loki’s cheek.

“I am sorry…” Loki put his hand over Thor’s and stared at him. He sighed.

“It was not my choice to invade earth.” Thor hushed Loki, not caring what he had to say at this time even if it was about what had been haunting him.

“No Loki, I will wait until you are ready. It just hurts me to see you so broken and defeated.”

“Thank you…” Loki muttered and closed his eyes. He was willing to tell Thor the whole story if it would make them stop arguing but he didn’t want to.

“Do you want anything?”

“No, I am fine.”

“Are you certain?” Loki nodded and smiled softly. Thor sat back and stared at Loki. The two smiled at each other. Loki closed his eyes and leant his head against the wall.

“You should go and attended to your duties.”

“Will you be alright?”

“I will be fine.”

“I will see you later tonight then.” Thor got up, with one last soft glance at Loki he left the room. He knew that Loki was going to talk but Thor also knew that it hurt him to.

_Loki was thrown into the cold room. He stumbled and fell to the floor, unable to stop himself because his hands were chained behind him. He rolled over and sat up, glaring at the mocking creature. The creatures had stripped him of everything apart from a loin cloth. There were burns up his legs, arms and all across his torso. He could feel blood rolling down his back from the deep gouges, Loki breathed deeply trying to dull the searing pain still glaring up at the creature. The creature walked closer to him, grabbed a fistful of his hair and drug him to the wall. The creature removed Loki’s chains only to chain him to the wall. It stepped away and stared at the helpless god with a knowing smirk. Loki growled and tugged against the chains. The creature grabbed Loki’s chin tightly._

_“They are going to love breaking you.” The creature hissed. Loki struggled again, he wouldn’t break, they wouldn’t break him no matter what. He couldn’t he had to stay strong…_

_Loki sat in the corner of the room still chained to the wall. He held his knees to his chest trying to make himself small and hide away from the creatures. Trying to hide and stay as calm as possible, not to show fear, but he knew they could smell it, taste it. He watched as creatures passed fearing when they would come and get him. What they would do to him… He shivered as he saw one glance at him with a smirk.  The more he was left alone the more he would think, the more fear the creatures could sense. Loki dug his nails into his legs. He was shaking but he couldn’t stop himself. He flinched as he heard the creature enter the cell. He stopped in front of Loki and stared at him._

_“Are you ready to agree?” Loki glared up at him. The creature stepped closer but stopped when a loud clash of metal made its ways down the hall. The creature hurried towards Loki as the sounds seemed to draw closer. It ripped the chains from the wall, careful to make sure it did not free the trickster. The creature drug Loki into the middle of the room and put the chain’s on a hook attached to the ceiling leaving Loki hanging his feet unable to touch the floor… The creature put its hand over Loki’s mouth and slowly moved it away leaving a metal muzzle that cut into his flesh roughly. Loki glared at it._

_Loki listened as the sounds grew closer, he could hear someone calling his name. He saw a flash of light, Loki’s eyes widened at the cause of the disturbance. He tried to scream behind the muzzle only to feel it tighten. He struggled  trying to unhook the chains._

_“Stop there.” The creature hissed_

_“Where is he?!” Thor yelled holding a tight grip on Mjolnir. Loki continued to try swing and free himself from the hook. He stared up at the hook, ignoring Thor and the creature standing glaring at each other. He stared with determination as he lifted himself up. Suddenly he fell to the floor in a heap with a grunt. He sat up and stared at Thor and the creature staring at him, the creature with an angry glare, Thor a look of happiness and sorrow. Loki stared wide-eyed at Thor wishing he could speak and tell him to turn his attention to the horrid creature in front of him. Both still stared at him the creature in shock that Loki still had so much determination to get free. Thor just stared at him, Loki didn’t understand why they just stared unmoving. Shouldn’t Thor be saving him? Fighting the creature? Loki tried to rips the cuffs and chains from his wrists to no avail. Then he went for the muzzle only to feel it tighten and see blood on his hands. He screamed behind the muzzle just wishing that he wasn’t helpless that he could help Thor… He struggled to get to his feet, his legs weak with a few wobbly steps he was at the cell door behind the creature that was still staring at the middle of the room. Loki growled and wrapped the chains around its neck only for it to vanish. Loki stared at where the creature had stood dumfounded for a moment then looked up to Thor, he walked closer, his legs finally giving out, he fell into Thor only to land on the cold hard floor. Loki looked up and glanced around, no one was around… Is he dreaming? He looked back to the cell and saw it was no longer there that he was in a dark hallway that stretched on. Loki groaned as he pushed himself up again attempting to find a way out and hoping he wouldn’t run into any of the creature. The hall seemed to stretch on and on, with turns and cross roads… It was like a labyrinth and he was lost. He had no hope of getting out without help. He collapsed against the wall clutching his chest as he panted._

_“Help…” He muttered only now realizing that the muzzle was gone. “I need help…” He sunk down to the floor and closed his eyes._

_He felt as though he was floating, he felt a hand running through his hair and smiled slightly. He heard a quiet splash of water and something grabbed his hand softly, squeezing slightly. Loki gently squeezed back and heard a gasp of shock._

_“Loki…” A voice muttered as a hand stroked his cheek. Loki didn’t respond, he heard a sigh and felt the hand move away. He whined slightly at the loss of the affectionate touch. A hand was placed to his cheek again. Loki’s fingers twitched and he slowly raised his hand and placed it over the hand touching his cheek._

_“Open your eyes…” He heard whispered in his ear. Loki’s eyes opened slowly, closed them quickly shielding himself from the bright light. Again he opened them but the light was gone instead he could just make out a silhouette staring down at him. Loki blinked a few times and saw the features of the face. Thor… Thor smiled at him, tears in his eyes._

_“You’re awake.” He pulled Loki into a tight hug. “They said you’d never wake up again…”  Loki felt his feet touch the bottom of the bath and wrapped his arms around Thor pulling him closer. Loki then shocked Thor by kissing him gently._

_“You saved me… I knew you would.”_

_“All you needed to do was trust me…”_

_“I love you Thor…”_

_“And I you.” Thor kissed Loki softly ._

Loki opened his eyes, a little shocked with how the dream had gone. He glanced over and saw Thor staring at him, holding him in his arms… Loki smiled at him.

“The chitauri cursed me when I failed to get the Tesseract.”

“You don’t need to explain Loki…”

“I know… I want to.  I want to let you help me…” Thor nodded with a small smile.

“When I fell, I wasn’t alone. They found me and imprisoned me. Somehow they knew what I truly was and used it against me. They chained me up with chains that bound my magic. They would burn me, make the room boil it was torture… It was unbearable… They wanted me to help them… I couldn’t take anymore beatings or the heat, I gave in then I was put under a spell that made me see my deepest desires… I wanted power. That is all they made me see. If I failed they promised me torture or worse, death. When we were fighting on the man of Iron’s tower you almost made me break free from their spell but the desire for power and my hurt overcame my love for you…” Loki paused. “When you defeated me the spell was not broken. It simply changed into a curse. These nightmares, it is what I went through, the torture, humiliation and fear. I was helpless even in my dreams. You appear in them when you are with me. There to save me…”

“When I left to go to the toilet…”

“You left me, the slightest touch, even your fingertips gliding over my skin put you there, it was my magic trying to protect myself from them… When I thought you were not yourself, we were together not talking just holding each other, slowly you and the room transformed into the cell they held me in and one of those creatures. I believed I was still asleep.”

“And tonight? What happened to make you trust me?”

“You saved me and I realized I need you…” Thor smiled slightly.

“I am never going to leave your side Loki. I do have one other question… Why did you not wish for me to stay with you?” Thor saw Loki’s eyes widen and blush creep onto his face.

“Loki I do not care what it is…” Thor watched as Loki pulled the covers over his face. “It is fine, you do not have to tell me…” Thor muttered. Suddenly Loki moved and kissed Thor roughly catching him off guard… Loki pulled away and looked shocked with himself but didn’t move…

Thor shock turned into a large smile, he rolled Loki off him and onto his back. Thor Moved over him, his knees on the bed either side of Loki’s hips and hands beside his head. Thor kissed Loki gently, Loki could feel the love behind the kiss and breathed a sigh of relief. He held Thor close as they kissed. Thor pulled away and smiled down at Loki.

“So, tell me what you and dream me were doing.” Thor smiled, and instantly knew when Loki bushed again. Thor chuckled and kissed Loki gently. Thor caught Loki’s lip between his teeth and tugged lightly. Loki tangled his hands in Thor’s hair and tugged as Thor slid his tongue into Loki’s mouth. Loki thrust his hips up against Thor, making Thor moan in the kiss. Loki moaned as Thor rubbed himself against Loki. Loki tugged at Thor’s tunic; he broke the kiss to take it off. He ran his hands down Loki’s bare chest. Thor began to untie his trousers as Loki watched with hunger in his eyes. Loki licked his lips and watched as Thor got off him to remove his trousers. Thor moved his hands to Loki’s trousers and began to slide them down. Loki moaned as Thor grazed his hand against Loki’s erection. Loki pulled Thor over him and locked their lips.

“You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this…”  Loki murmured, digging his nails into the back of Thor’s neck.  Loki put a vial of oil in Thor’s hand. With a small smile Thor moved lower and poured some of the oil over his fingers. Thor rubbed his finger over his hole watching as Loki gasped from the touch. Thor smirked slightly and slowly pushed one finger in. After a moment Thor began to thrust his finger in and out of Loki. Loki had begun to moan quietly so Thor added a second finger, then a third. Thor watched as Loki placed an arm over his mouth to muffle the noises. With another thrust Loki moaned and arched his back. Thor watched Loki closely. He pulled his fingers out pausing for a moment, Loki sat up and kissed Thor hungrily. Thor thrust his hips rubbing his cock against Loki’s causing both to moan. Thor lined himself up with Loki’s hole and slowly pushed in, Loki bucked his hips and gasped. Thor kissed him roughly. Loki moaned loudly as Thor pulled out and pushed back in. Loki dug his nail’s into Thor’s arms, threw his head back moaning and gasping. Thor sped up, moaning and groaning. Loki pushed against him with every thrust. Thor ran his hand down Loki’s side and over to his cock and began to slowly stroke him, that quickened in time with his thrusts. Loki arched his back and threw his head back. With a yell of Thor’s name Loki came over their stomachs. Thor moaned as Loki’s body clenched around him sending him over the edge. For a moment neither moved, Thor stared at Loki whose eyes were closed and breathing hard. Thor smiled slightly then pulled out and rolled onto the bed next to Loki.

“Thank you Thor…” Loki breathed.

“What for?”

“Not giving up…”

Thor had managed to persuade Loki to eat with Frigga, Thor and Odin. At first Odin and Loki had a furious glaring match’s that Frigga soon ended. Thor held Loki close as they slept, keeping him safe and making sure his nightmares didn’t return.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore any mistakes.


End file.
